the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kol and Livy
Kolton Aspera and Livy Venya are one of the couples the story centers around. They are head over heels for each other from the moment their relationship starts. The couple has some trouble once some secrets come to light. Early History Livy first met Kol when she was around 15. Her brother, Nolan, brought him to the Venya family Fourth of July BBQ. Livy always thought Kol was very cute, but got nervous anytime he was near her. Often times she'd end up embarrassing herself in some way. Kol thought Livy was funny and cute in a childlike way. Kol and Livy only saw each other on special occasions after that. They never spoke more than a few words. At Nolan and Chanley's wedding Livy noticed Kol's beautiful date, a girl she wished she could look like. Livy tried to brush off her crush, telling Devon it was okay, him and his "warrior princess girlfriend" looked perfect for each other. Kol found it funny the way she stuffed her dress pockets with pigs in a blanket. She was so unladylike and true to herself, he found that very cute. Year 2Ø58∆ In 2Ø58∆, Kol is friendly, offering small talk, catching up with her as much as acquiantances politely can. Livy finds that the conversation relaxes her nerves. At the cafe, things start out awkward, both quickly realizing they are practically strangers. Livy bites her lip a million conversation starters running through her head. The silence breaks when Kol randomly asks if she still likes to invent things. She is surprised he remembered anything about her since she always acting like a crazy person when he was around. Kol teases that he can still recall her many falls and spills. The conversation picks up, them talking about anything that comes to mind. Their 'getting coffee' turned into them ordering a full lunch, and sitting in the cafe for three hours. The uncomfortable meet-up evolved into a flowing conversation, they went back and forth asking crazy things and sharing wild stories. They both had several moments where they almost died of laughter. After three hours, Kol's phone starts to buzz, interrupting them. Kol apologizes, saying he is late to his dinner plans, not realizing how long they'd been talking. As they get ready to leave, Kol pays the bill ignoring Livy's protests, and jokes that that was the best date he's had in a while. At some point, Livy tries to focus on the things she doesn't like about Kol to cover up her growing feelings. Kol begins to like Livy romantically very early on, and acknowledges this right away. He gets tremendously into his role as her boyfriend, knowing he can get away with things like holding her close and grabbing her hand, all while using the "for the act" excuse. His touchy tendencies begin to make Livy very nervous. Kol starts to call Livy, "Shorty", in spite of her claims of "not being that short." Although people mentioning her height is a pet peeve of hers, she eventually comes to like it when he calls her that. Livy then calls him variations of tall references such as: Skyscraper, Giant, Everest, and Slim. She later settles on "Chewie," short for Chewbacca in reference to his height and one of her favorite Sci-fi characters. -- Note: Working on writing after this note. -- ---- Everything happened pretty fast for the pair. They were both crazy about each other after the first date. Once they began dating they couldn't keep their hands off each other, constantly kissing, holding hands, cuddling, or touching in some way. Kol came everyday to see her, no matter how long his work day was. His job slowly became a problem though, having to leave or cancel on short notice. Livy suspected his excuses were lies, calling him out on them. He wanted to tell her badly but knew it wasn't the right time. He feared that her response might lead to losing her. He promised he would tell her eventually, Livy accepted that answer even though she wasn't satisfied with it. She only grew more curious as time went on, she took note of every odd event, trying to piece things together. A few bad thoughts came to mind, but Livy didn't want to believe he wasn't really the person she knew, and pushed those possibilities aside. Describing Relationship Kol and Livy completely adore each other and have for a while. He couldn't help but find her funny in an adorable way. Kol immediately found her interesting. Liking how she was so natural and comfortable in her own skin. She has many quirks, but to him, that's what makes her so perfect. He thinks she is incredibly smart, and funny. Being happy to do a crazy dance with her or to simply watch her focus intently on her mechanic work. Kol loves to tease Livy, finding it humorous how flustered she gets. He likes to make jokes about her height, even nicknaming her "Shorty", in spite of her claims that "she's taller than she looks". He is also very touchy with her, even before they are in a relationship; resting his arm on her shoulders or head, wrapping his arms around her to toss her into lakes, hugging her close every time they've been apart for a while. As years go on, he finds her extremely pretty, and getting more beautiful with age. From an outsider view it is obvious he likes her, "he stares at her so longingly" as her sisters claim. They aren't far off. Kol wants her so badly, but constantly has an internal struggle about his relationship with her. As someone who is very guarded, he puts many road blocks their relationship; pushing her away when he knows he needs the space to remind himself that he can't have her. He hides it well, but she makes him nervous. Therefore, he fears that if he gets close to her, he will lose control and severely injure her. He believes that he is too dangerous to be with anyone, cursed to live a life that belongs to the whole universe more than to himself. Livy Quotes You think it was tough out there and that it was easy here waiting for you. Everyday was like being in Jurassic World with out you. Scary and lonely - good qoute for Livy to tell Kol Im so sorry I thought I could just be me and Skystrider but I can't and Im so sorry. -Kol talking to Livy Kol you broke my heart and I hate you because I still love you. And I hate myself even more for it. So are you happy? - Livy talking to Kol in the woods Gallery Houseparty.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so1_250.gif Outside4.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so2_250.gif tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so3_250.gif K&L.jpg tumblr_ong5p2V0Yp1trmp3so5_250.gif 21568501_1386900654698599_5137547499023630336_n.jpg largessd.jpg Livy calling.jpg|Livy calling Kol calling Liv.png|Kol caller ID on Livy's phone tumblr_oa9yg5oSJO1ta69p0o2_400.png matthew_daddario_x_selena_gomez_by_96chinegro-dbdtiyc.png 2994273ef1ea02987bf8f0ff6e7d2dbe.jpg|Just some old photos of a girl with a contagious smile photophot.png Songs Category:Relationships Category:Fantastic 4